


My Love (Decepticon Scenarios) Vol. 2

by Mixnote



Series: My Love (Decepticon Scenarios) [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Babies, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Older siblings, Sparklings, Suggestive Themes Later On
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixnote/pseuds/Mixnote
Summary: The finale is here. Were you able to change a certain Decepticon's spark, or will it all be lost to the stars? *I don't own Transformers*
Relationships: Breakdown/Reader, Knockout/Reader, Megatron/Reader, Predaking/reader, Soundwave/Reader, Starscream/Reader
Series: My Love (Decepticon Scenarios) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575814
Comments: 9
Kudos: 126





	1. Regret

**_ Futility, _ **

**_ Uselessness, _ **

**_ Aimless, _ **

**_ Meaningless, _ **

**_ 'You're a failure...' _ **

  
**_ Emptiness, _ **

**_ Hollowness, _ **

**_ 'She's gone...' _ **

**_ 'You could've protected her...' _ **

  
**_ Gap, _ **

**_ '...but you pushed her away' _ **

**_ Hole, _ **

**_ Vacuum, _ **

**_ Void, _ **

**_ Abyss... _ **

**_ 'This is your fault. It always is.' _ **

  
**_ No light, _ **

**_ No flame, _ **

**_ No warmth, _ **

**_ No sun, _ **

**_ No glow, _ **

**_ No glimmer, _ **

**_ No hope, _ **

**_ 'You deserve this, unlike she did.' _ **

  
**_ 'You did this.'  _ **

**_ 'This is your fault.'  _ **

  
**_ 'YOUR fault!' _ **

**_ The mech jolted up from his nightamare-full recharge. _ **

**_ He was met with the ceiling staring down at him. Frowning, he looked around. For a moment, a brief moment,everything felt like a dream. _ **

**_ But when the emptiness of the room became apparent, he once again had to face the hard reality. _ **

**_ His (Y/N) was gone, and may never return to him. _ **

  * **_Megatron_**



The bridge was quiet due to the lack of activity. Out of the many work stations along the sides of the room, all but four were unoccupied. Outside, the world was grey. The lack of skylight only added to the somber gloom that had overtaken the Decepticon ship. 

The halls were empty. The rooms were unkempt. There was no-one around. They were all out seeking resources. Energon, metallico, iron, steel– all for what they could only hope would be the Decepticons' biggest project yet.

Yet…

Their leader stood, cold eyes glaring at the clouds. He appreciated the silence. It was a good idea to send out all the troops on a milk run, for if he had to receive one more worried glance, or one more word of sympathy, or hear your name uttered one more time…

Megatron sighed.

He may as well quit his brooding and go spend some time with you.

  * _**Starscream**_



The seeker mumbled to himself as he threw yet another plush blanket into the almost completely full "box-of-things-he-didn't-have-to-see-ever-again". 

By now Starscream had been able to painstakingly gather up all your things and put them into a big container. Most of the things he was glad to get rid off (they were cluttering up the place), but some… 

Some of the things he wished he could keep, like your video camera (which still held your Godzilla movie staring him) or the 50th issue of that comic book you so adored or…

His digits gingerly took up the thin fabric of your holi scarf. That day was one of the best in his long life. The colours and music and people all came together to create a n amazing memory.

Yet you were the most vivid memory of them all. 

Slowly, the bright fabric was brought to his face. It still held your sweet scent. Starscream closed his optics and, for the briefest of moments, he could imagine you clutched in his servos. 

Perhaps he should give the box to the Autobots during his next visit. They might find a use for all these human things. 

But he will keep the scarf.

  * **_Soundwave_**



He felt guilty each time he did this. 

Whilst the others escaped the harsh reality for the nightmarish ones while they recharged, Soundwave took to the skies. 

They were all worried– his children. They would all send him glances. They may not have realised that he knew that they took turns to keep an optic on him. The twins would make jokes in an attempt to cheer him up; Lazerbeak and Ratbat would fly about and help him as much as possible with his daily activities; and Ravage took care of them all. 

Soundwave smiled. How much he loved them. _His_ family. 

The clouds departed in wispy swirls, revealing the full moon in all her wonder. 

The mech's mood became the bright heavenly body's opposite as his mind wandered to you. Your eyes had shone just as radiantly, but now...

"Promise: No-one will ever hurt family again."

  * **_Knockout_**



More notes were scribbled down as the doctor feverishly worked. Observation after trial after new plan, he did his best to come up with something that would work. 

But nothing did.

The mech moved from one side of the room to the other, making slight changes in hopes of seeing any improvements in his patient's condition, finding none, and then hurrying back to the drawing board. 

The notepad was thrown down onto the table. With a frustrated groan, Knockout grabbed his helm. 

Why won't anything work?

He grit his denta, desperation clawing at his spark. He couldn't do his job successfully. Why? Why couldn't he be good enough? 

His servos started to shake, forcing him to steady the one with the other. 

He was exhausted.

He was hungry.

He was desperate.

  * **_Breakdown_**



Steve sighed as he sat beside the lifeless Cybertronian form before him. The vehicon looked it over, feeling the same grief he had felt the day they lost you anew. 

"Hey… Sorry for not coming sooner. We were held up by Breakdown. He was having another tantrum." Steve chuckled bitterly. "He's become so… angry." A clawed servo was gently laid on the other Cybertronian's. 

It was so cold, but some of Steve's warmth heated the cool metal. 

For a few brief moments, his hud scanned over the body. The wounds were all closed up; the dents buffed out, and yet, as perfect as it all was, you never talked back. 

"I wished you were here. You would've known how to help him." With great reluctance, Steve pulled back and stood up. "He's hurting, (Y/N)." The door swished open. "He lost himself on you." 

The entrance closed. 

  * **_Predaking_**



Never did Shockwave think he would see three beings in such mourning as his three reincarnated creations. 

Little was left to know on predacons and their ancient ways– the power that used destruction to rid of the past had tried to leave none of the future, and almost succeeded were it not for the Decepticon scientist's genius.

Predacons rose once again in the form of three varying sized mechs, each carefully constructed from the slithers of their ancient CNA. From them, the secrets of ancient Cybertron slowly came to light. They must be studied.

The one optic-ed mech hummed as he looked each of the three remaining predacons over. And, as was expected, Predaking was most distant. The eldest and leader of the group sat idly, keeping an eye on the others, yet his mind was obviously elsewhere. The other two, though less brooding, also gave off a sad aura.

Shockwave observed and wrote his findings down. _'The predacons were a people_ ,' he returned to his work as his processor started coming up with explanations for each little character adjustment he noted. He was the first scientist to study predacon behaviour: he might as well do it correctly. 

_'And as it were at that time, they were a people in grieving.'_


	2. Awakening

_***Warning: Attempted suicide (not gory), depression, anger bursts and other touchy subjects. Read at your own risk.*** _   
  


  * **Megatron**



"I am afraid I do not know where to go from here." Megatron's large servo rested over yours as his dull optics stubbornly stayed on your face. They seemed to be an even darker shade of red, almost as if a splash of ebony had eaten away at the scarlet.

You looked so peaceful where you laid on the large berth- optics shut gently and chest movement steady. Megatron almost wished he could crawl in beside you; he would pull you close to him to feel your warmth then drift off with you.

But there was no warmth, only a cold reality.

"I had spent so much time with you, living in this wonderful fantasy..." His darkened eyes met the scar on your chassis. "I had forgotten how to exist in the real world, and my troops are suffering because of it."

There was a knock on the door.

Megatron brought your servo to his derma, kissing the top, before sighing. "What have you done to me?"

He stood up, took up a powerful stance, and gave permission to the soldier beyond the door to enter.

  * **Starscream**



Why did he do it? Why did he go say goodbye?

The way you simply laid there in the Autobot med bay- completely unmoving despite your healed wounds...

No, the only unhealed wounds were his.

Ratchet had made it very clear that there was nothing else that they could do for you; that the machines were the only thing keeping you awake, and that their resources were depleting too much, too fast because of it.

He gave them permission to throw the switch.

Why did he do it? How could simply just... let you go?

"I should have offered some of my own resources. I-" The seeker growled in frustration, optics glistening over. "I don't have anything," he fell onto a stool. "Not any resources. No home. No person to share this torment with..."

His claws found his face as the first shaky exhale escaped him.

"Because I killed her."

  * **Soundwave**



"Hey Pops, did you see!?"

Soundwave stared on as the twins came running towards him; great joy emanating from them. As the door to your living quarters closed, the mech allowed the two to drag him to the living room area where he was met by all his other creations, each showing the signs of excitement.

If only he could feel again.

"Inquiry: What happened?"

"Ratbat learned how to use his sonar!" Frenzy shouted.

The mentioned baby bat flapped his wings and fluttered around his creator's helm in a little victory parade. _*"I did! I did, I did! Do you want to see Papa?"*_

He had to feel, or at least act to. For his family.

Soundwave took off his visor and smiled softly at the hyperactive little thing. "Show me what you can do, son."

Ratbat proudly built up some energy and, with quite a bit of effort, emitted a series of waves. As the soundwaves bounced about the room and back towards them, the others all gave their praise.

"Our little bro is growing up so fast."

_'Yes,'_ Soundwave thought, _'but (Y/N) is not here to see it.'_

  * **Knockout**



"I think you should take a break, pal. You look exhausted, and that's not a good state for a doctor to be in."

Knockout let out a harsh exhale- his datapad being tossed onto the table in front of him."Not now Nickel." A glass of half drunk energon was taken up and thrown back.

Paper and pads were strewn everywhere. The monitors in the corner displayed hundreds of usually locked away medical files. Knockout scanned the notes over once more.

"..."

"I have to leave soon." Nickel fidgeted with the end of a blanket.

"...Must you?"

"Yeah.The team wants to start hunting down the next person on the list. Apparently it's going to be a tough one, so Tarn wants to head off as soon as possible..."

"I understand." The doctor slowly sank into a seat. "Thank you for help."

Nickel sadly looked to your comatose body occupying one of the medical berths. "I'm sorry I couldn't help any more. I know how it feels to lose everything."

"We tried, Nickel."

  * **Breakdown**



"Breakdown please..."

"Please what!?" the mech's helm shot up. He sat wide legged and slouched on the edge of his chair. In his servo he held a bottle of engex, already half empty. "C'mon Steve. Say it! Say it to my face!"

The three vehicons stood in the doorway- Steve front and centre. Kevin was to his left, his servos clenched as he held them at his sides. Gary occupied the other corner. The last mentioned nervously wrung his hands together in front of him.

None of them liked this.

"Say it!" The three flinched. No one wanted a fight, but the troops' lack of response seemed to anger their friend even further.

The bottle went flying, smashing against the wall beside Gary. Breakdown launched himself up. With a humourless half laugh, he drunkenly did his best impression of the vehicons. " _Breakdown, please stop sulking. Breakdown, please stop drinking your problems away. Breakdown, please stop, this isn't what she would've-_ "

The mech froze as his own unuttered words mulled through his inebriated processor. Suddenly, he was stone cold sober.

Steve crossed his arms. "Well, finish your sentence. Maybe you can talk some sense into yourself."

"Get out."

"Are you sure Breakers?"

"Don't call me that! GET OUT!"

  * **Predaking**



"How is your latest experiment coming along, Shockwave?"

Shockwave took a moment to acknowledge the first of his predacons, then proceeded with his calculations. "As you know by now, Predaking, my sentio metallico resources were depleted."

The beastly mech scrunched his optical brows together. "Indeed, you had sent us to search for the final scraps of it here, on Earth."

"Those scraps, though little in capacity, were enough for me to proceed with _Project Predacon_ one final time."

By now, the other two were also curiously stepping forward. "What does all this mean?" Darksteel scratched his helm. The predacons looked to each other, each as confused as the other.

With the math done, Shockwave turned to his creations. "It means that I managed to create one final predacon scientifically."

Predaking was at a loss. He never expected Shockwave to go to such lengths to reinstate a cancelled project. "Does it not take a long time for one of us to form? How long had this new one take to clone?"

"For as long as (Y/N) had been declared deceased."

_**Time went by, but the pain of his loss never disappeared.** _

_**In fact, it twisted his spark- turning him bitter and forcing him into the gloom casting deep of his hopelessness.** _

_**Yet, where the mech finally lost hope, another force took over. One starting deep from within your chest.** _

_**A dull flicker of an igniting spark bloomed as his broken voice echoed throughout your mind.** _

_**Your digits twitched.** _

  * **Megatron**



"Lord Megatron, please. You have not yet consumed enough of your daily energon." Dreadwing held out a bowl of soup-like energon towards his master.

Megatron, hands still clasped behind his back, stared down at it without interest. Grunting, he waved Dreadwing and his attempt of force-feeding off. "I have no need of it."

A subtle anger bubbled up in the seeker. Why did his leader have to be so stubborn? "My liege, your body needs it. The Decepticons require their ruler to be of utmost physical strength."

"My need to be with her is greater!" Megatron snapped over his shoulder. Afterwards, a silence overtook them.

"..."

"Drink the energon."

"Dreadwing..." Megatron warned. He was tiring of this very quickly.

"Drink the energon, my lord," the Decepticons' second placed the bowl down on the bedside table,"do this and I shall not bother you again."

After pondering his options over, Megatron reluctantly took up the bowl and ate its content as fast as possible. Once Dreadwing was satisfied, the mech left as promised, leaving Megatron alone with you once more.

When he was sure that no-one else was planning to bother him, Megatron once again took up his seat at your bedside.

"You shouldn't be so hard on the poor mech."

Red optics shot upwards to meet (o/c).

"He's supposed to be your S.I.C, not your babysitter," you croaked.

For the first time in mellennia, Megtron of Tarn allowed a tear to fall as he took up the femme he so dearly loved into his arms.

  * **Starscream**



The brightly coloured scarf was fastened tightly around his digit.

Starscream had placed everything away neatly, leaving nothing in the open. The tables and workspaces were all wiped down; the ground was clean.

That was about to change.

Starscream's servos shook as he sat on a lone stool against the farthest wall. The datapad containing his final message to whomever found him, laid on the table. He muttered a few sentences in Vossian and lowered his helm.

"There's nothing to live for anymore." The first of the lubricant trailed down the sides of his face.

"I am a failed leader; a failed Decepticon; a failed friend, a failed..." Starscream winced as the sharp ends of his digits cut into his own palm. The trickles of energon touched the silk of your scarf, staining it with a deep blue.

"Get yourself together Starscream!" he sobbed."She's not coming back."

With a light _'Click'_ , his missile was readied and aimed at his helm. His body shook. He brought a servo to wipe away his tears."Stop crying, you fool. At least go out with _some_ modesty attached."

The world was silent besides the rattling of Starscream's wings against his back struts.

His mind buzzed. Voices screamed. Some encouraged him, daring him to pull the trigger. Others tried to reason with him.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

Until it ceased to focus on a single image: you.

You stood before him- in the doorway. Then you were next to him, touching him. His shoulder; his poised arm; his face...

"Starscream! Starscream please..." Your voice was the loudest. "Put away the missile."

"(Y/N)...?"

"Yes." You were kneeling in front of him, servos clutching his face as your own tears freely fell. "I'm here Star. I'm here." 

  * **Soundwave**



_"Soundwave! Come quick!"_

Nothing could describe the horror the Decepticon warrior felt when he opened all comms and the bond to hear his children's frantic yells.

The ship's rules were not considered as Soundwave transformed and took off indoors. His alternate mode cast a frantic hum which bounced against the dark walls. His spark ached with dread as it quickened.

He had done it again. Frag! Had he not learned his lesson the previous time? Had he not learned his lesson after having to have gone through such tragic events? He should not have shut his family out- not again. Not after it led to you being taken from them.

_"Pops!"_

He just wished to escape, and the young ones were annoying him with their overly concerned gestures...

Soundwave accelerated. "I'm coming!" His alt's tail burned from the energy escaping his thruster as his engines scorching strain caused him pain. With great clumsy grace, the T.I.C wound through the corridors to his habitation suite.

He stumbled into a halt, extra appendages already out and ready for battle. With one he entered the entrance code. The door was barely open as he pushed through into the living room.

"I'm here children! I'm here-"

Laughter came from the other room. Not fake or bitter laughter, but the sweet, joyous giggles he heard in the most beautiful of his dreams- the ones with you.

Soundwave's visor cracked as it was carelessly flung to the side. His vision blurred as he made his way to the sounds of his family. He lost his footing and fell to knees in the doorway.

"Pops!" "Papa!" "Are you alright?"

All the creations came to his aid. But even as each of them took hold of him to help him up, he gave them little mind.

"Soundwave?"

All he cared about was the femme kneeling before him.

"You're back..."

She smiled and gently caressed his scarred face. "Of course," you said.

  * **Knockout**



Knockout was on his own again.

He knew that your state has not changed, and that nothing would or could change it, but he refused to acknowledge it.

The doctor read his notes over again. Then again. Then again and again and again.

"There must be _something_!" He opened a drawer and took out a clean notepad. He immediately started writing things down as they came to mind. "Think Knockout, think!"

Several lines were scribbled down before he growled and crossed it all out. "Think you piece of scrap!" The mech started pacing in front of his desk, stray glances being thrown at you. "You've tried energon transfusions and spark jumpstarts, but not any brain stimulation."

Knockout hurriedly jotted the idea down, only to immediately scribble it out. With an angered growl, he threw down the digi-pen. "But you can't because it may have a negative effect on her perfectly working processor and destroy all the progress you've made. You idiot!" The mech slammed the table, injuring his hand. "You're a failure! You failed just as they said you would! You useless piece of slag! You're... you're..." He slid to the ground beside your berth, helm clutched in one servo. "You're..."

"You're amazing, Knockout."

The words hit him like chilling water.

As Knockout dared to look up, he was met with two beautiful sympathetic (o/c) optics. He was scrambling to his pedes immediately. Clumsily, he clutched the berth and hoisted his shaking form up. "(Y/N)?"

You reached out a servo and took his. "That would be me, Doctor."

  * **Breakdown**



Wood splintered; glass shattered; metal was bent and anything else was ripped apart in an unruly rage.

Once Breakdown was sure that he was alone in the darkness of his unlit hab-suite once again, he had felt guilty. He had felt guilty about chasing away his friends. He had felt guilty for the many drinks he had forced down the past cycles. He had felt guilty about what he said and what he did and above all, he felt guilty about what happened to you.

And he hated the guilt.

The first objects were crushed beneath his fist as he dealt with the unwanted feelings in the same way he dealt with all his other problems.

**"UUUGGGHHH!"**

Breakdown's vents were on overdrive as his slit optic looked the destruction over. The furniture was tossed about and destroyed; the energon glasses and bottles were in shards on the floor and all the human items that he collected were in smashed to pieces. Even the items you had used. Your things. Your image flashed through his mind.

Everything was broken, but Breakdown was not done yet.

He let out another cry of fury. His shaking fist turned into his hammer. He brought it up above his helm.

But it did not come down.

A sudden force slammed into Breakdown's side, forcing him up against the wall. The mech struggled in his rage blinded state to escape.

"Breakdown! Quit it!"

The mech ceased all his struggling, allowing the femme to securely pin him. "(Y-Y/N)...?"

You nodded as you looked him over sadly. "Steve told me that you were going nuts. I didn't expect this, though."

Just like that all his guilt was forgotten and all anger extinguished. There was a small yelp as Breakdown ripped his arms out of your grasp and wrapped them around you.

  * **Predaking**



"What...?" Predaking asked in disbelief.

"Follow me." Shockwave started for the door. The two younger predacons patiently waited for their leader to escape his stupor and do as their creator instructed before doing the same.

As the four mechs made their way towards Shockwave's larger secondary laboratory, he spoke. "When first studying your kind's fossilised remains I found that you, unlike modern Cybertronians, had a gene which allowed for your cells to regenerate themselves with only a small amount of aid." They all stopped in front of a large door. "This regenerative ability allowed me to regrow your bodies." Shockwave opened the door.

"Are you saying that created another predacon based on (Y/N)?" Predaking suddenly felt unstable on his feet. The many thoughts scrambling around in his mind as he tried comprehending the information overload had him becoming dizzy.

"Negative." The main lights were switched on. Along the farthest wall, several large, yellow containers lit up. One held a darker silhouette in the liquid. "I recreated (Y/N) and just as you are the mech you were eons ago, she shall be the female you knew."

The tank was emptied with a flip of a switch. As the liquid drained away, the Cybertonian inside opened their optics. With a weak hit against the glass, it shattered, and you fell out.

The leader of the predacons was beside you within moments. "(Y/N)? Do you hear me, femme?" He cradled you in his arms, desperate for an answer.

"Yes, Preda. I hear you."


	3. You adjust

  * **Megatron** : 



You were quite confused (and slightly awkward) as you entered the main bridge to find almost every Decepticon on board the Nemesis there.

Megatron had called you several minutes ago and asked you to come join him. Of course you did as he asked without questioning why. With so many eyes on you, however, you started wondering if perhaps it would've been better to ask what's going on first. At least then you would have known what was awaiting you and you could have prepared for the multiple gazes going to you as you walked in.

At first your tank turned into a knot at being the centre of attention, but when looking up to meet Megatron's optics, a new found courage found you. With astonishing grace, you slowly made your way towards the warlord as all looked on.

"(Y/N), thank you for joining me." Megatron extended a servo to you. You took it and allowed him to gently guide you to his side.

You lifted a brow. "What exactly am I joining you for?"

The mech smiled. "You shall see." He took a few steps forward. Megatron then lifted a servo into the air, gradually silencing all those in the room. Once all were quiet, he spoke. "My fellow Decepticons, we have come a far way since the birth of our cause back on Cybertron. We have faught and won many battles; proved ourselves to be a force of power to which none can stand against!"

There were several cheers of proud agreement from the crowd. Megatron waited until they calmed before continuing.

"I stand here before you now, just as I have the day I announced the start of our movement; with this message being broadcasted to each and every Decepticon across the cosmos, to tell you all of our latest step towards victory!"

There were more noises of approval. You stood and silently watched as Megatron came back to stand next to you once more.

"Today I introduce you all to (Y/N)– a femme who has not only bested Unicron the Destroyer, but also cheated death. A femme who is worthy of wielding a fusion canon." Megatron proudly looked to you, then back to his men. "From this day onward, she will be considered not a worker nor soldier, not a general nor commander, but my equal."

Several newer mech's gasped, whilst some of those who lived aboard the ship for longer all excitedly spoke.

A grey hand laid down on your shoulder. "May Primus have mercy on the one who dares to cross her."

Applause erupted from the crowd. Some chanted your name.

As the cheering swelled, you spoke to Megatron over your shoulder. "Do you truly think I can lead by your side?"

"I do." The mech gave your shoulder a light sqeeze. "That is, if you would want to Love."

Your derma split with a smile. "As long as it's with you, I believe I do."

"Then so it shall be done."

  * ** Starscream **



"I don't think this is such a great idea, Star." You nervously peeked over the edge of the mesa. When you told Starscream that your wings were itching, you didn't think he'd drag you all the way up a cliff to jump off. "I mean, I can barely transform…" 

"Nonsense!" Starscream bent over as he stretched. "The best and the only way to learn is to do and so, as a fully fledged seeker, you can only learn to fly by flying." Once done with his stretches, the mech took up his takeoff position. "Ready?"

"I…" You looked out at the skyline before you, nervously wringing your hands together. "I can't, Starscream." 

"I understand." The mech took your servos. "All first timers are scared." 

"Thank you for understanding Star–"

"Which is why they just need a little push."

A loud scream left you as you were shoved over the edge. For a few brief moments, you were utterly petrified as you fell from such great heights, but then something inside sparked to life. 

Still being met with nothing but air, your body took over. Parts shifted and clicked into new places as it took on its new form. When everything was in place, your thrusters activated, propelling you upwards. 

All your worry was forgotten as the wind caressed your wings. As the ache was soothed, a tranquil feeling came over you. 

You ruled the sky.

The sound of a nearing jet engine told you that Starscream was right on your tail. "Well done (Y/N). You are truly a natural."

You pulled back towards the mesa where you landed and transformed. Starscream followed, also taking on his bipedal form.

Your furious optics met his. "YOU THREW ME OFF THE SIDE OF A CLIFF!"

The mech chuckled nervously. "Only to help you reach your full potential."

"Full potential!? I could have died!" 

The male seeker's wings drooped as he looked into your optics. "I will never hurt you again (Y/N)." He took a step closer, folding his arms around you. "Never." 

Just like that, all was forgiven. You allowed yourself to ease into his embrace. "It was scary, but not as scary as the moment I woke up at the Autobot base and Ratchet told me that they haven't heard from you for a long time." Slowly you pulled back to look at him once again. "I don't think I was ever so afraid in my life." 

"Never again."

"Never again," you repeated. "But I'll tell you what we are doing again."

"Oh? What?" 

Starscream yelled as you gave him a push off the rock face. You were immediately in jet mode, taking to the air without fear. "I'll race you home!"   
  


  * ** Soundwave **



"The plants have grown so tall and thick since last I saw it..." You gawked at the massive winding expanse of Soundwave's garden from where you just finished watering a strange crystal-like blossom.

The creations had explained to you that they had had one of the ship's scientists create a special fuel which would prod the plant life to grow exponentially. You were no stranger to Cybertronian technology nor science, but this...

Vines of a blue-grey ivy wound up the walls. Beneath their midway point, giant trees grew– most bearing fruits. Amongst the highest reaching leaves grew what you could only believe to be zorbenum fruit, which were some of Soundwave's favourite. Furthermore, curling stems and magnificent blossoms with buds the size of your head stretched out to brag about their glowing petals.

The Decepticon T.I.C knelt down beside you to inspect the soil. "I spent a lot of time tending to them whilst you were...not present." Soundwave gently stroked over a lily's leaf. "It was one of the few places I could be alone."

"Rav told me that you distanced yourself from them..."

His violet gaze snapped to you. "It troubles you."

"Yes; it troubles me that you would shut your family out each time things aren't going well." You stared Soundwave right in the optics as a scolding mother would. "I mean, it's the reason I ended up being taken in first place."

The mech forced the watering can you were holding out of your grasp– his servo taking its place as he held your stare. "There isn't a moment that goes by that I don't think back and despair about what had happened, but I swear to you today, (Y/N), that I will never let that happen to our family again. Never."

His eyes held such ernisty in their purple depths that you were compelled to believe his promise. And, as to bring him to ease, you put your arms around him in a hug– one he gladly returns.

"Uhm, Mooom..."

Frowning, you let go of Soundwave and turn to the source of the words. The mech did the same and sighed at what you both saw.

The twins stood before you, Frenzy holding an annoyed little Ratbat. They were all covered in a thick layer of mud from helm to pede. The youngest huffed and squirmed out of his brother's hold to fly to his creators.

"What happened to you lot?" Soundwave questioned sternly. A dirty Ravage and Lazerbeak slowly slinked closer.

"Mud fight gone wrong Pops... Mud fight gone wrong..."

Soundwave simply gave them a nod. "You know what this means, don't you children?"

Their optics became as wide as saucers. "No!" "Anything but that!" "I'd rather take a hiding!" Ravage was abruptly caught by a tentacle before he could run.

Without any further sentences spoken, Soundwave gave you a wink and headed for the door. He drug each of the minicons behind him as he made his way to the wash racks. Their pleas for mercy slowly faded as they disappeared around the bend.

You sighed and slowly followed– Ratbat still held in your arms and extremely excited about his mommy giving him a proper bath.  
  


  * ** Knockout **



It was a beautiful day at wherever you were on Earth. The plants were extra green, the flowers extra colourful, and Knockout's paint extra shiny. All in contrast with the dark times you both had put behind you. 

Well, almost. 

As Knockout finished writing the last of his outstanding reports (courtesy of his lack of work during your time of recovery), your mind wandered to the incident that led to all the pain. You still had many questions– ones that needed answers.

"So, you're the CMO again…?"

Knockout ceased his typing, but did not make a move to look your way. "Yes." 

"How'd that happen?"

The datapad was slowly lowered into his lap. "You're worried about Scalpel, aren't you?"

"I'm a bit concerned, yes. What happened that day?" You reached up to touch your helm, Knockout's gaze following it. "My memory's hazy."

With slight hesitation, the mech scooted closer. "The communications officer managed to track down my signal. They sent troops out who found me… and you…" He cleared his throat to hide the break in his voice as he recalled that awful day. "They brought us back, had one of the other medics called Nickel fix us up, and asked me to explain everything." The doctor chuckled bitterly. "Guess Scalpel didn't think about dealing with security cameras when he constructed his devious plans."

You almost scoffed, but an important question popped into your head. "What happened to him?"

A smug little smile curved the mech's derma. "Turns out he was using Decepticon resources for his personal little experiments without permission." At the resurfacing pain and frustration, Knockout clenched his fists. "He had to scurry away for his pathetic little life."

You gently placed a hand ons his to help calm his growing ire. He shook his head, then slowly laid it down on your shoulder. "I'm sorry (Y/N). It's just… that day I… I thought I'd lost you." 

You stroked his helm, allowing him to relax. "I thought I lost you too, K.O. I thought I lost the man…" You let out a small huff, "or rather mech I love most." 

The weight on your shoulder was lifted as Knockout focused his gaze on you. "You just said it."

"Said what?" 

He laid his helm back down. "You totally just admitted that you love me." 

"Hm," you lowered the side of your head onto his, smiling. "You're right. I did."   
  


  * ** Breakdown **



"Hold on Kevin! I'm almost there!" Smoke traveled up from your new tyres as you spend through the open groundbridge. On the other side was one of the Decepticons' fastest developing mine.

Or, at least it used to be.

When you received a distress signal from Kevin (you were sure it was meant for someone else) you couldn't just sit back and do nothing. So, with little hesitation, you transformed and hurried to your friends' aid.

As you leave the swirling green and blue, you are immediately forced to take cover behind some stone along with your vehicon friends. "Hey guys. Nice day to get out of the hab-suite, donthca think?"

"(Y/N)! Thank Primus you're here!" "We need help getting the equipment and energon through before the Autobots get too close." "Will you help us?"

" 'Course!" You popped the joints in your neck and shoulder. "I didn't come all this way just to leave you boys in peril."

And so, you were leaping past the line of stray fire and hoisting up two crates of energon. The vehicons followed your lead, and soon more joined in.

In the distance, you could hear and see the raging fight between a few 'Bots and 'Cons– Breakdown with his cheesy insults amongst them.

"Okay, let's hurry!" You spurred the troops into motion. Little by little you each took up as much as you could carry and heaved it through the bridge. The larger containers or machinery were taken first, leaving little for the small group of Autobots to salvage as they pushed Breakdown's team back towards you.

By the time the fight reached the entrance of the cavern you were evacuating, you had already ushered half of the vehicon troops to safety.

You shielded the escapees as best as you could as they fled, but with fewer of them, you became a bigger target. As the other Decepticons faught, they slowly were forced to head for the bridge. You, of course, waited for them to get to safety first.

"(Y/N)!? What are you doing here!?" Breakdown yelled as he pounded a mech into the wall.

"Helping!"

"You have to go!" He grabbed a smaller Autobot by the face and slammed him onto the ground whilst hitting another with his hammer.

"But I–"

"Now!"

You reluctantly did as he said, but as you ran for the green portal, a seering pain traveled through your shoulder. You hissed, but did not stop. Soon, Breakdown and the rest of his team came through as well.

"Breakdown I–"

He allowed you no words as he brought you into his arms. "Don't you ever fragging do that without me knowing again." His optic found the black spot where you were shot.

You immediately stepped in to ease his overly concerned mind. "Breakers, it's nothing. I've survived far worse. I'm a Cybertronian warrior now."

The mech smiled despite his worry. "I never doubted that, (Y/N). But please, don't just run into battle, 'kay?" He let you go and started for the med bay to get his own injuries looked over. "That's my thing."

  * ** Predaking **



Your happy giggles echoed throughout the predacon hanger, bringing smiles to all the other mechs' faces. While they all got their own chores done, you were having a memory recall session with Predaking.

The other predacons had all gone through a time in which they spontaneously remembered bits and pieces of their old lives. Shockwave had informed you that since you had not only lived a much shorter life than the others, but had also not been lamented for as long as they had been, you would be able to much more easily remember the entirety of your life with some effort. Thus, the sessions with Predaking were created.

The first few had you trying to recall as many details about the traumatic instance before Shockwave brought you back. Once the images were all properly burnt into your brain, you started working your way back, from the latest moments to those of your earlier days.

The earliest memory was one from when you were still a little girl running around the forest. This easily led to those of your living there, both with your family and later without. As the strings entwined, you had started recalling all of your family and friends. Sari and the Autobots came up, and so did the time you had spent with them.

Bit by bit you had scraped the pages of your biography together. Once the exposition was handled, the important moments started springing up. By session fourteen, you were already recalling smaller, more detailed memories. Like the multiple special moments you had spent with Predaking.

"Oh! What about the time we spent hours searching for that stupid tennis ball?"

"Ah yes," Predaking chuckled. "I believe the woman at the front desk thought us to be mates."

"Well," a warmth spread across your face as you diverted your optics out the entrance and at the clouds, "was she truly so far off? We are quite...close."

"We were," Preda took a moment to take the sight of you in. "We are."

"Are we truly? Will we ever be as close as we were before I ran away like a coward?"

At once you were forced to look into two golden optics. "You are no coward (Y/N). You have the spirit of a predacon."

You huffed as you let out a little laugh. "The body of one too."

Predaking softened his grip on the side of your face. The small joke helped ease the tention, only for Preda to become sincere once more. "We do not need to become as 'close' as we were before (Y/N)," his thumb brushed over your cheek. "Not when we are already passed that."


	4. Doing something Cybertronian Pt.1

  * **Megaton**



"UUUUGGGHHHH!" You let out a mighty roar as your blade cut through seven training dummies one after the other. In perfect synchronisation, the metallic humanoid forms fell apart and fell to the floor.

This had been a common thing ever since Megatron had announced that you were an important leader of the Decepticon cause. You would spend hours training your body and mind with activities such as reading up on military operations and Cybertronian history, target practice, sword and blade training as well as the occasionally sparring session with some of the more trusted mechs amongst the ranks.

All the while, Megatron proudly admired you from the sidelines.

You took a moment to catch your breath (figuratively) and inspect your handiwork. Bending down, you looked the top of a dummy over. "I should probably stop destroying so many of them."

As your attention was elsewhere, a dark figure entered the room. Step by step they crept closer, steel gleaming with each shift of their sharpened sword. With your back turned, it was brought up to strike.

'Clang!'

You huffed at the strain of the weight pushing down on your blade. (o/c) met red in a glower. "What...Ugh...! What are you... doing?!"

But Megatron did not answer.

With a kick to your torso, you were knocked to the ground. Your optics grew wide. "Megatron! Stop this!"

But Megatron did not act on your plea.

His sword came down once more.

This time you were ready. Steel clashed as you blocked and got to your pedes. Using all your strength, you managed to push away the bigger mech just enough to rotate out from under his sword. "Megatron!"

Then came his merciless blows.

With multiple erratic swings, the warlord drove you back. A few barely missed as you dodged. Your chest rose up and down as your vents became laboured.

"Enough!" You fell to the floor and swept his legs out from beneath him. Megatron tumbled onto his back with a grunt. You immediately acted and pinned him down.

He stopped.

Your servos held down his. Your knee kept his middle on the ground.

And Megatron stared at you with the greatest of wonder you had ever seen.

"Now I know."

You grit your denta. "Know what?"

"That you can protect yourself– hold your own in times I am not around."

Your tenseness eased, but your glare stayed. "Haven't I proven myself enough? Honestly Megatron, I don't know what the point of all this is, but if you think that I will just let myself be thrown around you are seriously mistaken!"

"As I now see."

Then it happened.

He skillfully removed his arms from your grasp to coil them around your waist. His eyes stayed gazing into yours– half-lidded.

As a solar eclipse.

Half moons closing in on the sun. Blood moons.

And they were yours. You knew it in your spark.

And as the light met the shadow every dawn and dusk, his mouth met yours, claiming the crescent of your lips.

As your derma slowly moved against each other's, your servo came up to run along his face. The tips of your fingers grazed the grooves of his scars. Each the mark of a story.

You wanted to know all his stories; just as Megatron wanted to know all yours.

His arms tightened around you as he gently pulled away. "You don't have the slightest idea how long I've craved to do that."

"Try me." You met derma once more in a starved kiss.

  * **Starscream**



"I!'vi!ta cretri !a."

"Yes, good. Now say 'Would you care to join me for a flight?', and try not to say it with an accent."

You took a deep vent as you tried to ready your Earthly glossa to form the strange syllables of the Vossian language.

You had Starscream make you a promise: a promise to teach you how to be a proper seeker.

The proud mech was obviously eleighted and agreed, but not before warning you that he would not go easy on you. As a once teacher for young seekers in training, Starscream knew exactly how to pressure students into doing their best, and that's precisely what he had done with you so far.

But maybe he could have just let the reigns slack a little bit...

"Va!di kaw tra lo! wre n!to ig! free!dm?"

"Excellent (Y/N). You are doing well. I'd say you almost have the basics done by now." Starscream stood up and retrieved an object, then came to sit beside you once more. "Now, what's this?" He held out the bright material of your scarf.

You looked it over, completely silent for half a minute.

Starscream just loved to throw in some difficult things you didn't know the names to, and this was one of them. He patiently waited at first, but as the lack of response continued, his patience started running out. "Well (Y/N)? At least try."

"I AM trying."

"In Vossian."

You sighed. "Wra !a t!i."

"Now give me the name."

With dull optics, you stared at the scarf. You did not have the slightest clue what it was called. This drew Starscream's humour much too thin. "You know what!? Fine!" The seeker sprung up and stomped to the door. "If you're just going to sit there like some brain-dead oaf, then be my guest! I'm not wasting my time on something you don't want to do–"

"Wra !a ni lim !di, Starscream."

The mech stopped in his tracks. You slowly got up and approached him. "And I DO care, so please?" You held up the tiny piece of fabric," Will you come sit back down and tell me what you call this in Vossian?"

Starscream was in a shocked daze as you gently took his hand. You had said the words in such perfect Vossian, he knew that they could only come from the spark.

"Star?"

His optics glazed over.

Had an angel spoken his name? Was it she who stood before him?

A deep awe rose up and overtook the mech. For the first time since your return, he saw you. With wings as delicate as a small flower, yet strong enough to take you through as storm, you stood poised.

His palm tingled where your hands made contact. Would your lips do the same? He would have to experiment.

His eyes scoped out your frame. They found each small dent and curve and slit in your armour; every patch of gleaming paint and every scuff mark and every shade of colour that swirled in your eyes.

Unbeknownst to him, he reached out to trace the seam along the side of your waist. His fingers ever so lightly caressed over your exposed protoform. He was entranced.

"St... Starscream...?"

Oh, that sweet sound. 

His hand stopped where it held your middle. The other escaped your grasp and lowered to mirror the other. It brought you to press against the seeker.

His red orbs remained beguiled by your (e/c).

You wanted to speak his name again, hoping to pull him out from his stupor, yet you could not do so whilst in your own. So, your lips stayed parted.

Starscream took them in his own.

He slowly moved his derma against yours. The softness sent you both to cloud nine. As his servos kneaded your sides, yours traveled up his chest– the orange and yellow fabric wrapped around your digit caressing the metal.

Your warmth and soft moan brought the seeker back to reality– a reality he preferred over any dream.

"Wra !a ni lim !di sa (Y/N)," Starscream hugged you closer to him. "More than you can fathom." He then brought your servo up to kiss it, a smug grin forming.

"Oh, and the scarf is a '!ofra' ."

_______________________________________

**"Wra !a ni lim !di, Starscream."** – I love you, Starscream.

**"Wra !a ni lim !di sa (Y/N)" -** I love you too (Y/N).

_______________________________________

  *   
**Soundwave**



"Hah! Third win in a row!"

"This ain't fair man! You always get to choose the best starting point first!"

"Duh, that's why I always make sure to be Player one."

You shook your helm as Frenzy and Rumble argued. Empty noon-energon glasses clinked and clattered as you washed them in the sink.

"I have an idea," you stood closer to the two young mechs, stopping their name calling. You smiled as you dried the glass in your servos. "Why don't you guys show me how to play? I'll be the first player since I have no idea how to use it to my advantage, then you can take turns playing as the second player."

The twins looked to one another. Then, with a synchronised nod, they agreed.

"Great!" You tossed the rag to the side and came to sit next to the boys. "What exactly are we playing and how do we play?"

"It's a Cybertonian video game called– and this is a loose translation– 'The hymn of the old ones'."   
"It was THE slag back in the day."   
"And Pops was a total geek for it."

This new information had you intrigued. The image of a younger, spectacle-wearing Soundwave popped into mind, allowing a few giggles to escape you. "Oh? And why did he love the game so much?"

"For the music."

You all turned to see Soundwave entering. He held his datapad which was soon discarded on the counter. "The game itself was frowned upon by the Senate, so naturally it became popular. But where most liked it for the way it broke taboo, I like it for its exceptional music composition."

"And we like it for all the aft kicking."

Rumble let out a small 'Ow!' as his helm was flicked. "Language," Soundwave warned.

The minicon grumbled something, but the communications officer let it slide. He gently took up the second player controller and came to sit beside you. "This game inspired me to start creating my own music."

"I'd love to hear your songs, Sounders," you smiled hopefully.

The mech's helm lowered. "I'm afraid they were all lost many, many years ago," his optics met yours, "along with the young mech who created them."

Frowning, you laid a servo to his cheek. "Oh Soundwave... You may have changed, but you definitely haven't changed into an awful person."

"Oh man!" Rumble smacked a servo to his face. "This is getting too sappy! The next thing you know, the two of you'd be smooching in front of us!" The twins head for the door, Frenzy covering his eyes. "We'll be playing with Ratbat and Lazerbeak if you need us."

Their antics made you smile, but the sympathy and sadness you felt for Soundwave stayed. Your processor searched for the right words to say, but it was your mouth that moved quicker. "Why not make more?"

"Time," Soundwave placed the controller down. "I spend most of it working." He reached out and took your hand. "And whatever else I have, I make sure to spend with all of you."

His words, as sad as they were, warmed your spark. The whole Decepticon empire knew that Soundwave was a busy mech, but none knew the true extant like you did.

And for him to make the time for these little moments with you...

"You're amazing."

The words left you as both your hands cupped his face. The scarred protoform, uneven as it was, felt so inviting to your intrigued touch. Perhaps it was more than just pure curiosity that led you to long to touch him?

Soundwave leaned into you ever so subtly, optics closing for a moment as he contemplated something.

One servo rose up and cupped yours as the other arm gently wound around your middle.

"(Y/N)..." A shaky breath left him.

"Yes...?"

The crescendo...

A small gasp slipped from your lips as he bent forward and stole them.

A sweet symphony of sounds left you both as Soundwave kissed you in the way only a starved mech could.

Mouth to mouth, lips to lips. Instruments in an orchestra of your own.

Your grip on his face tightened slightly as the kiss was deepened.

"(Y/N)..." His hand stroked up your backstruts as your derma parted, only for him to add another kiss before fully retreating.

"Know that you are my muse, and the only music I will ever want to hear..." His forehead was tenderly laid against yours, "is the sound of your voice."


	5. Doing Something Cybertronian Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you for reading and/or leaving kudos! Enjoy yet another long anticipated chapter!

** Knockout **

"Knock knock."

Knockout turned to look over his shoulder as you entered his little "office"– two mugs in servo. It brought on a small, thankful smile.

"I hope I'm not interrupting; I just thought you may need this," you raised one of the mugs up then placed it on his desk, making sure to not spill any hot energon on any of his files.

"Oh, please do Doll. Interrupt me as much as you want," the doctor immediately took the energon and took a large gulp. "I need a break."

You leaned against the desk to face the mech. "Are you at least almost done?"

He let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm about half way done."

You lowered your gaze. If only you could help him lessen the workload. But he would have to take time to teach you what to do first, which would create yet another task for the poor overworked mech. A datapad's heading caught your eye.

'CEREBRAL INFORMATION DOWNLOAD.'

Knockout had spoken about this before. It's a proscedure where you use a patch, connect it to your helm, to download information. It's believed that this inspired Shockwave to create the cortical psyche patch– a device that did the exact opposite.

As you read the first lines over, a plan formed in your mind. You were going to give Knockout his break.

\---------------------------------------

The clutch made a deep 'click' as you attached it to the back of your head. You winced at the slight sting, but otherwise there was not pain at all.

"Okay (Y/N), that's the final step." You made sure the line was properly secure and connected to the computer holding the database with all the notes and knowledge on the theory of each medical procedure Knockout had accumulated. Once done you got comfortable on a chair. "Now to just switch it on and take in the knowledge..."

With a deep breath taken, you flipped the switch and closed your optics.

At first you were pleasantly surprised as a rush of new knowledge filtered through your processor. Hundreds of medical methodologies were suddenly known.

Then came the head-splitting pain. Like magma pushing through the crevices of the earth, a searing pain flowed through your energon lines. Your optics glowed and your servos shot to your head.

You did not even hear your own screams, but Knockout did.

"(Y/N)!"

The patch was quickly but carefully ripped out. Your limbs were numb, but before you met the floor, Knockout had you in your arms.

"(Y/N)? (Y/N)!?" The doctor shook you.

The light jolt brought you back to the present. Your body ached, buy otherwise you felt alright. A quick search and you found that you definitely acquired the knowledge.

But Knockout wasn't happy.

"What the frag were you thinking!?" He took both sides of your face, forcing you to look him dead in the optics. "Are you out of your mind!? You could've–..."

You reach up and cup his hands. The delecate touch brought him to silence.

"Shhh, I'm sorry baby." Your digits gently started stroking the back of his hands. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Knockout took a big breath, trying to calm his racing spark. "Well, mission failed then."

He became quiet once more as he looked you over: from the top of your head, to your legs.

His left hand traveled along the path his optics followed. Stroking the shape of your legs, past your knees, and over the sensitive metal of your thighs. Touching– feeling– he made his way to the curves of your hips.

It sent tingles about your body.

His final stop were the (e/c) your eyes. "I refuse to lose you again (Y/N)," he whispered, orbs trying to focus on yours, but darting lower.

Slowly, his body followed.

"I-I-" his deep voice hummed against your trembling lips, sending a wave of desire through you.

Knockout would indulge you by closing the gap.

He attacked you with passion as hot red as his paint job. His derma moved roughly against your own, releasing all the stress and frustration he held.

"Never again," he growled, then took your lips in his once again.

And again...

And again and again until the only thing that was numb was your intake.

His kisses became more tender and his voice softer. "I love you," he breathed between.

Again...

And again...

And again.

  * **Breakdown**



"Alright! Who's ready to celebrate?"

The datapad you were reading was slowly lowered when Breakdown's voice cut through the air. You cocked an optical ridge as the blue mech came walking up to you and Steve holding a box with bottles and cubes.

"Celebrating what...?" the vehicon questioned, making it known that he was just as confused as you were.

"(Y/N)'s recovery; your promotion to a higher rank; my successful missions and, most importantly..." Breakdown smiled softly in your direction. "The three year anniversary of (Y/N) and I meeting."

You scoffed playfully, discarding the d-pad on your chair and walking up to him. "More like the day you kidnapped me and forced me to tell you what human things were for– against my will, might I add."

The soldier's grin became slightly cocky as he placed down the box of high-grade. Steve reached in and took up a pale pink drink while Breakdown offered you an azure beverage he poured into a glass. "It's a good thing I'm a selfish fragger then, otherwise things wouldn't have turned out as great as they did."

You took the glass and raised it. "To you being you, me being me, and Steve being Steve."

"To all of us!"

"Cheers!"

\----------------------------

After two drinks, your vehicon friend had excused himself, claiming that he had promised the others they would hang out. However, his absence did not stop you and Breakdown from each having one more and enjoying each other's company.

"-And then what happened?"

"I threw the whole bowl of soup out over his head."

Breakdown downed the last of his high-grade, smirking. "Was it...?"

"Hot?" Your smile became just as smug as you recalled the day you showed a bully who's boss. "Yup!"

"Dang sweetspark..." The mech scratched the back of his helm, cheeks starting to flush from (what you assumed) the engex in his system. "Just another reminder not to make you mad..."

Your derma touched the rim of your glass as you went in for another mouthful. "Hey, you were the one who decided I was the perfect hostage."

Breakdown's grin became sincere. A softness shone in his optics– one you have only seen at times like these.

Times where you lost yourselves in a world of your own.

"Hostage? No. Perfect?" The mech continued to gaze directly into your eyes, entranced by them. "Yes."

You slowly placed the empty glassware down. A light tint covered your cheeks. "You're being awfully cheesy..."

The mech shrugged lamely, his mind on you. "Only 'cause I'm with you," he whispered, his upper body slanting a bit further over the table, bringing him closer.

"Why is that?" you asked as your body involuntary followed his lead.

"I dunno. You just..." Breakdown's single optic drooped as he leaned in closer to you. "You just do...that..." He was so close that his vents puffed out against the metal of your face, "...to me..."

"What exactly are you doing?" you lightly grinned against his slightly puckered lips, self-contented.

"I'm not... I'm not doing anything. I'm just..." His eye closed and his hand reached out to take yours, "...leaning in."

"Leaning in to kiss me?" you murmured, fingers intertwinig with his.

"No I'm just... I'm just..." The mech fumbled over an excuse. However, as your foot slowly rubbed against his leg, he gave. "...Trying to kiss you."

"Why?"

His narrowed, golden orb once again found yours. This time he had no excuse, the answer came organically. A servo cupped your cheek, his lips just beyond it. "Because I think you're beautiful." They gently met the spot above his thumb.

"And strong and..." They traveled to your brow where they pressed another kiss.

"And..." All eyes closed in ecstasy as his lips traveled down and down and down, ceasing where they hovered above yours.

"...my everything."

Not able to bear being apart any longer, you got rid of the space between you.

Breakdown purred, the slight rumble of his chest traveling your way to soothe you with its caress. His movements were slow, as if he wished to savour each little touch– derma, pedes, hands, tonges...

You hummed happily when you broke the kiss, just for him to steal it back again. This mech, as if from your most longed for fantasies, tasted sweet. Beyond that, you distinguished the slightest bite of engex left on his glossa.

Sweet yet strong, just like Breakdown.

  * **Predaking**



A predacon's screech brought all on the flight deck to turn their heed to the sky. Such power and elegance demanded their admiration. Two large forms gracefully swooped down; transforming and landing on both pedes.

"You did well today, (Y/N)." Predaking started for the hanger door, not noticing you doing a small happy dance to celebrate your no-stumble landing.

"Thank you Preda," you showed your appreciation for all his once you caught up with him.

The king of predacons had been training you in their– your– ways well. He was quite a good teacher, patient and passionate. Each day he would take you out flying. When reaching your special spot, he would show you how to breathe different forms of fire– from balls of flames to long, winding streaks. By now, your range of fire had lengthened quite a bit and your control was hanging on the edge of perfect.

But despite how fun it was to set things on fire and getting away from the Decepticon ship, training also meant strenuous exercise. Predaking was a drill sergeant when it came to making sure that your loops were adequate; your dives fast, and your in air turns agile.

No wonder you often felt sore.

"There is still a few things that we need to look at, like your landings and takeoffs, but we can get to that tomorrow." Predaking continued listing everything on your agenda. You listened up until halfway before stopping where you stood, rubbing your neck. "And then we also need to get the others to head out with us to test our strength against–... (Y/N)?"

Predaking turned around when noticing you were not at his side where you belonged. "(Y/N), is something the matter?" He immediately backtracked and looked you over, concerned.

You were quick to wave him off. "My body is aching a bit, that's all. I think it's all the strenuous activity." You winced as your fingers found a taught wire. The prick of pain you felt made you scrunch up your brows in discomfort.

Predaking didn't like that.

Before you knew it, two large servos took the place of your own. "I am sorry, my dear." Your optics turned upwards where you caught a small flicker. Predaking puffed out a tiny flame, warming his hands with it. "Here, let me help you."

"Preda it's alright. You really don't have...to...oh..."

Your optics drooped when his servos gently started messaging your back and neck. They were diligent in their work– the slow movements and slight heat working out all the knots.

As he rubbed between your shoulder blades, right where your wings would connect to your body when flying, you closed your eyes completely.

The background noise faded. The light dimmed. The ache disappeared. It was just you and the warmth at your back.

Predaking's warmth– a warmth that came straight from his burning spark.

Like a soft, glowing campfire in the African wilderness.

A tingle trailed along your spine, following Predaking's wandering fingers.

"Preda…" your whispered tone wafted about in the rapture.

Just you and Preda, in a jeep, under the stars...

Your back pressed to his front. His arms wrapped around your middle.

With nothing between you.

"Am I hurting you? Do you want me to stop?" came the deep rumble from the chassis you were leaned into.

You struggled to find your voice– your ability to speak properly flawed whislt in your mech's arms. "No... don't stop. Don't stop... and don't let me go... please."

The limbs holding onto you tightened as Preda shifted his weight.

As you wondered where his looming form had gone to leave you cold, three fingers caught your chin.

"Never again, my queen," he breathed, body bent over as he came closer to your level.

The comforting warmth returned, this time pressed to your lips.

"I swear it."

The three digits tilt your chin up ever so slightly. Predaking did not do things half-heartedly: kissing you included. Of course he would try different angles until you were comfortable.

Not that you minded.

When he finally released you, your mind was hazy, your derma were lightly swollen and Predaking's heartening scent lingered on your frame.

No wonder the others were sending him smug glances.


	6. A/N: Yes, I still live

Hello Reader! Long time no write!

That, of course, would be due to the ever weird year that is 2020. 

I'm afraid my final year of high school has left (and is still leaving) me with little time to spend on the things I truly want to do. Throw a pandemic into the mix and the whole school system starts to flounder, leaving us with too many uncertainties.

Which brings me to the point: I have no idea when precisely my books will be updated. 

Don't misunderstand, I write each second I get the chance, but that usually only adds one or two sentences. I will have to wait until later this year to truly be able to sit and write.

But, since I can't just give bad news, I will be taking a gap year next year in which I am going to work on not only ALL my fanfiction books, but my own book series which I hope to sell someday as well! 

So, until then, I have decided to officially make use of my Tumblr.

[mixnotec.tumblr.com/](http://mixnotec.tumblr.com/)

Here you can ask me anything regarding my books, future plans, what I ate for lunch, etcetera.

Heck, I may even be able to get the mechs to answer a question or two ;). 

Thank you for sticking around. Please, stay safe, stay positive and stay awesome! 

_Mixnote out~🎵🎧_


	7. Pt. 1 Revenge is sweet

!!! _ **Warning: Slight gore! Nothing that you wouldn't be used to if you've watched TFP or read the comics!!!**_

_ **Megatron** _

  
The nightmares never seemed to end. Each one was unique– a different setting, a different time, different people and monstrous beings playing different roles– but they all ended the same; blazing purple optics staring down at you as your body is torn apart.

Yet this time, your dream was taking much longer to get to the point of utter anguish.

_You were sat upright in your berth. Your surroundings were that of your room– the one adjacent to the commander's suite which Megatron occupied. The door leading to his side was open peculiarly. Sometimes, when the nightmares turned to the utterly heinous and you awoke screaming, your lover would open that door and rush to your side._

_He was not here now._

_"Megatron?" you called out into the dark._

_No-one answered._

_Swallowing down the growing feeling of fear, you removed the covers and climbed out of the berth. Your thick outer armour laid on the chair where you left it. As a precaution, you put your middle and arm pieces on, then retrieve a small blade to strap to your hip._

_Something creaked in the other room._   
_"Who's there?" Your hand came to rest on the blade hilt._

_An eerie wheeze called your name._   
_You took several steps closer. "Either make yourself known or be treated with violence." Diligently, you listened for an answer. No new sounds came._

_Your spark nearly ceased when the purple glow appeared._

_"(Y/N)... My creation..." Stone scraped metal. The glow grew brighter, casting its violet hue over you. "Come."_

_You went._

_"Yes..." The voice lulled. "Come back to me..." The purple became more concentrated with each step into the space of its source. Tendrils of energy licked at your approaching frame. Your limbs grew heavy and mind sluggish._

_"Come back to your master!"_

_The energy now wrapped around you, caressing your outstretched arm._

_"Master..." your voice drifted. "Unicron..."_

_The Chaos Bringer's visage appeared before you– face scowling and cruel. "You disobeyed me; you fought against me." Purple met purple as you looked him in the eye."Yet you prove advantageous..." You gasp as the tendril of dark power hauled you to the massive figure. "I must simply discipline you into submission once again."_

_"No." You force yourself into consciousness– the energy whisps faltered. Now was when you must use all that you have learned._

_Unicron's scowl deepened. "You defy me?" He bared his fangs. The coils tightened, crushing your body and daring to alter your mind and spark. "You dare defy me?"_

_You smirked, ignoring the way the metal of your armour grated in protest. "Yes, I dare. I dare as I had the day I saved Megatron from you."_

_Unicron did not appreciate your resistance. Losing his deadly calm demeanour, the Chaos Bringer roared with anger. The shout was so loud that the walls of your dream fell away, leaving you drifting in ever-stretching darkness._   
_Or perhaps you were one with the devil himself._

_"This love you harbour for Megatron of Tarn has made you weak!" Dark energon leaked from the cuts in your protoform where the weakened armour had cut._   
_You grit your teeth, smile ever-present._

_"Or perhaps it's made me strong."_   
_With the grace that can only come from long times of practice, your servo grasped the blade by your hip and came up. The steel obstructed the dark power and you were released._

_"You will belong to me!" The pulsing light of purple obscured the shadow. "I shall force you to your knees! Then I shall destroy that insolent fool who dared corrupt you!" Unicron prepared himself to let all Pit loose on you._

_You would not allow it._

_The energon leaking from your wounds grew lighter as the darkness seeped from it. "I belong to no-one but myself." With courage and elegance, you walked up to the Destroyer._

_You swung your arm at the titan with precision._

_Your blade, though small, cut true– leaving its mark on Unicron's face and breaking the hold he had on you._

_As the devil's own dark power consumed him, he screeched. It was the end of your nightmare evermore._

_"Though I must admit..."_ you spoke as it all melted away to reveal your hab suite and a sleeping Decepticon lord in your arms.

'...Megatron has my spark.'

_ **Starscream** _

  
Four years of living with one of the best fliers to have ever dominated the skies has taught you a thing or two about flying. One of which was to enjoy it.

According to Starscream, all seekers have a natural desire for flight. At first, you doubted it. Why would you– a human with a new metal frame and little to no flight experience– have such coding when you were not born a flier?

Now, however, you understood. Seekers, you now included, were meant to fly; to perceive the stroke of the atmosphere against their wings, to feel the vapour of clouds cling to their frames, to listen to their yearning for the skies or suffer an ache for it...

You felt that yearning ever since Starscream took you on your first flight, and now it had become a regular thing.  
You were out on such a routine flight now, searching for a strange device that Starscream had apparently detected.

Once the small blip appeared on the Harbinger's upgraded scanners, the mech had called you over for an almost-trine meeting (too bad you didn't have one more seeker to join the club) and explained that you both would be going to the Sahara to look for this...thing.

Your scanners were on high alert, just as you were. "Remember," Starscream's jet form spoke beside you, "if we can detect this signal, the Autobots and Decepticons can too. At the first sign of trouble, you will fall back."

"Yes Sir," you tease.

Starscream gave a small "Hmph!" and broke off in a different direction.  
The air around you was hot and dry– typical of a desert's. Hills of sand passed below you, never-ending. It wouldn't be easy to find an object amongst the dunes.

**\--------------------------------**

_="Starscream, come in."=_

Your comm fizzled and popped. _="This is Starscream. Report."=_

You rolled your hidden optics at his formality. "Once an air commander, always an air commander."

_="I haven't picked up anything yet and we're getting too far from one another."=_

_="Likewise. Let's regroup at our starting coordinates."=_

_="Okay, I'm on my way. (Y/N) out."=_

Swiftly you changed course, sighing in dismay. You may not have found anything of significance, but at least this outing would satisfy your wing aches for a long while. Nevertheless, your optics were still held peeled for any sign of the object or trouble.

Such as the fast-growing silhouette forming on the dunes below you.

You bank left. Two blasts from an energon ray zoomed past. "Slag!" The contour morphed into that of a jet. You opened your comm, _="Starscream! I'm being fired at! It's a flight frame! Star–!"=_

_="Hello (Y/N). Have you missed me?"=_

You narrowly missed an array of shots that came soaring your way.

_="Slipstream..."=_

_="My my, (Y/N). Look at you! A seeker– and a decent one at that!"=_ The other female came up next to you, imitating your flight pattern. _="Starscream must be proud."=_ She tilted into your flight path, ever so slightly. Your vents sped up and your fuel pump worked overtime. Slipstream was dangerous and you were unarmed.

Taking a chance, you shut off your engine. Your frame stopped mid-air and plunged to the ground. Having not expected this, your assailant continued on several seconds, allowing you enough time to reactivate your thrusters and take off in the opposite direction.

A dark giggle left Slipstream. "Ah, little seeker," the jet did a barrel roll and flipped around, "you were taught well, but you lack experience."

Your life-blood rushed through your body, trying to send enough energy to your thrusters. Slipstream was already gaining. You took another risk and flew as close to the earth as possible, hoping that you could lose her amongst the waves of sand.

Your armour quivered with the force of the wind passing through and by it. Behind you, guns clicked in place and fired up.

But they never fired _at_ you.  
Like an angel descending from Heaven, Starscream's alt-mode swooped between you and the other femme, severing her from your flight path. The mech left her without an opportunity to stabilise and immediately started opening fire.

Explosives and energy blasts alike hailed down on the screeching femme and, for the first time, you could see how she and Starscream are synonymous.

Slipstream lost control as an explosive blast took out a turbine and half her tail. Despite the drone of the wind, you did not miss her screams.

All but the gusts of dessert air grew quiet as you landed a few meters away from Slipstream's smoking body. Starscream stood over her, a cruel and mad smile of glee splayed on his face. "You should never have come after us, Slipstream." The femme gurgled up energon. "Now you'll pay with your spark." Starscream cackled.

You watched as he raised his null ray and shot. The warm splatter on your cheek did not hinder your own little sadistic smile.

_ **Soundwave** _

  
"And done!" You clap your servos together and look your handiwork over. The mine's new communication station was now up and running thanks to you and your helper.

Ratbat did an aerial loop around your head, chirping happily. _*"Call Papa!"*_

"Alright," you promptly entered Soundwave's frequency, "do you want to tell him we're done, or should I?"

_*"Both of us!"*_ The small thing came to a rest on your shoulder.

"Okay. Together then." The call went through and was immediately answered.

"We're done!"  
 _*"We're done!*_

_"(Y/N) and Ratbat: Did well."_ There was a slight pause as Soundwave checked the signal strength from his side. Once satisfied with his diagnostic, he spoke once more. _"Communications: Up and running. Return home."_

"We will head out to the same coordinates you grounbridged us when we arrived." You softly coaxed Ratbat to hover. "See you in a moment, dear."

_"Affirmative."_

\---------------------------

You sighed deeply as the sun's rays once again reached your plating. Bats came zooming out from the cave entrance moments later.

The spot where Soundwave was supposed to open your portal home was right in front of you.

And so were strings of sticky meshes.

Reacting on instinct alone, you grabbed for your little one (who squeaked at the sudden jolt), saving him from being caught in the spider's web with millimetres to spare.

A deep hiss found your audials from the left. "Well, this is certainly a surprise." Arachnid slowly lowered herself from her upside-down perch against the rock face. "I was expecting to find some footsoldiers– easy to catch and permanently remove from my new home," the sneering femme hummed as an injured talon flicked over your helm, "but this truly is a treat."

You held tightly onto Ratbat as you glared the spider down. "Back off Arachnid. Lest you want to lose another leg."

"Oh! Well, haven't we become confident?" Droplets of acid trickled down from the seven and a half legged rogue. You felt the little one in your arms tremble. "Oh, look at him. Such a sweet, petrified, small thing..." A long talon reached out for him as the femme chuckled darkly.

But mama (Y/N) would not have it.

With a surge of rage jetting through your lines, you kicked Arachnid in the upside-down face. The femme's grip on the rockface was lost and she fell backwards. The momentum caused several driblets of acidic spit to land on your legs and pedes, to which you grit your denta. Arachnid, now sporting a large dent in her cheek, got up. Your weapon systems came online in an instant.

You released Ratbat, ordering him to hide amongst the trees and call the family for help. As he did so, you aimed a kick at your adversary's helm. Arachnid, however, was ready for the attack and blocked it.

She shoved your pede to the side and flung herself onto her two mecha struts. The other spidery legs all stretched out to slash at you in a whirlwind of razors.

The onslaught almost threw you from your feet, was it not for your back hitting the rockface. With nowhere to go, you were forced to use your blaster on a living target for the very first time.

Three consecutive shots rang out: one went wide, but the other two had enough force to knock Arachnid back. With the small opening presented, you dashed forward, grabbed her by the arm and swung her around with as much force possible. Her back hit the stone harshly, causing her spider legs to be crushed.

"Yield!" you yelled at her with firearm directed at her helm. She hissed as she tried throwing you off.

A shot rang out.

Arachnid's struggling stopped. Trails of energon created small waterfalls as it ran down her face from the hole in her forehelm.

Frame shaking, you turned to face your family members– Soundwave holding Ratbat close, and Ravage with a smoking back blaster.

The feline slowly slinked to you, slightly wary of your current state of mind and thought. *"I did not wish for you to have to pull the trigger yourself... To lose that innocence..."*

You averted your optics from the greying frame and smiled. "Nice shot."

**_*A/N: I'm back! Thank you all for your patience and constant support. It has meant so much to me in one of the most difficult years of not only my life, but the lives of all of us. Stay safe, stay humble and stay awesome!_ **


	8. !An Announcement!

Hello Reader!

Today (13 February) is my birthday and I decided that I would like to use this day to say thank you to all of you for your support throughout the years. For every heart, every time one of my silly stories has been read, every heartfelt, hilarious and sincere comment, and each and every message of concern, thanks or request for help.

I sit here, happy tears in my eyes, as I write this– thinking about each one of you– and I would like to say that I am so honoured that you decided to waste your time on me (I jest XD) by reading this. 

As some of you may know, I want to study film and television, becoming a writer, director and actress, but sadly due to the pandemic, my chances have decreased dramatically. This is due to the lack of money coming in. 

I have thus decided to start creating T-shirts, and other apparel, as well as some other interesting products which can be bought on Teespring ( https://teespring.com/en-GB/stores/mixs-poetic-design ) and Redbubble ( https://www.redbubble.com/people/PoeticDesigns/shop?utm_source=rb-native-app&utm_campaign=share-artist&utm_medium=android )

My shop name is _"Mix's Poetic Design"_ (Teespring) and _"PoeticDesigns"_ on Redbubble.

Each design features a short poem written by yours truly, meaning that you cannot find it anywhere else. A new design will be out every 1-3 weeks.

I will be doing this as a side job whilst also being a secretary at a small school and, of course, writing. 

Should you need a new shirt and you are interested in buying one of mine, I suggest using Teespring (it's a bit cheaper). Otherwise, RB has some cool other products. 

I thank you again for everything.   
_~Mixnote_ 🎧🎵


End file.
